gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dardan Petrela
Albanian |affiliations = Albanian Mob Bledar Morina [[Kalem]] Roman Bellic (Formerly) |vehicles = Beige Willard |businesses = Loan Sharking Extortion |voice = Peter Linari |name = Dardan Petrela}} Dardan Petrela is a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV. Dardan was a high-ranking member of the Albanians and possibly the leader of the Broker Chapter. He was known for his extortion involvement against weak Russian immigrants in and out of the Hove Beach area in Broker, Liberty City. Dardan is notable for being the first minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV (followed by Vladimir Glebov). He is also the first antagonist in the HD Universe. Biography Dardan is an Albanian gangster and part of the small Albanian Mafia. Dardan is the boss of a small gang of thugs based in Broker. Along with Kalem and Bledar Morina, he is a loan-shark and extorts the lower members of society. One such man is Roman Bellic, who owes them gambling debts. Despite pressure from Russian mobster Vladimir Glebov to leave Roman alone, Dardan continues to harass him for the owed money by chasing him out of a poker game and eventually tracking him down to his taxi depot. Bledar smashes Roman's computer and Dardan threatens him with a knife, but Roman's cousin Niko Bellic shows up and breaks Dardan's arm. Dardan and Bledar flee, but catch up with Roman later. Bledar and Kalem corner Roman at a basketball court and beat him severely for Dardan's broken arm, but Niko arrives once again and defends Roman. Niko beats Bledar and Kalem and then finds Dardan watching the attack. Niko chases him through Broker until Dardan crashes his car and attempts to escape into an abandoned warehouse. Niko follows him, eventually cornering him in a factory floor where Dardan comes at him with a knife, which Niko may choose to disarm. From this point on, Dardan can be killed or incapacitated by one of multiple means, including a push or kick that sends Dardan falling two stories, hitting and rolling off a metal awning, and landing lifelessly in the water below, taking his knife and stabbing him, or simply beating him up. According to the police database, he is listed as deceased, meaning killing him is the canon choice, or he simply died from the injuries, or possibly even died some other way after his encounter with Niko. LCPD Database record |} Gallery Dardan-GTAIV-Willard.png|Dardan's Willard. Gta_4_dardan.jpg|An injured Dardan. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *It's Your Call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed Out (Killed) Trivia * In the mission, It's Your Call, it is revealed that Dardan drives a unique beige colored Willard. The vehicle can be obtained during the mission Bleed Out. However, the player will have to push the Willard with Roman's Taxi to the Broker Safehouse (as driving it there will fail the mission). * If the player has a gun, Niko can shoot Dardan in the head near the window which results him falling into the river, dead. The player can also simply punch Dardan until he stumbles backwards off the window and falls to his death. * In Three's a Crowd, Dardan wears a white shirt under his jacket and in Bleed Out, he wears a blue and grey shirt under his jacket. However, during the cutscene of Dardan falling from the window, he can occasionally be seen wearing a white undershirt. * His clothes are identical to Dwayne Forge's. * It is noticeable that if Niko normally beats up Dardan until he's incapacitated (or kills him normally with the knife or gun), he will say "there's what we owe you Dardan, nothing else", however, if Niko knocks Dardan out of the window and performs the execution, he will say "Ugh, I promised myself I wouldn't kill people here". If Niko disarms his knife and uses it against him, he'll say "You shouldn't play with sharp objects, Dardan". Navigation de:Dardan Petrela es:Dardan Petrela nl:Dardan Petrela pl:Dardan Petrela ru:Дардан Петрела Petrela, Dardan Petrela, Dardan Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Petrela, Dardan Category:Albanian Mob